Star Wars Knights of The Old Republic Shatter Time
by Link Vinson
Summary: In a galaxy far far away, the Jedi Exile has been in the outer rim for quite some time, flying in the Ebon Hawk looking for Revan. When all hope is lost he receives a Distress Call coming from a plant not far.


Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Shattered Time

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

After the destruction of Malachor V, the Jedi Exile casts all of his party members away. The cast away members rebuilt The Jedi Order, as they were the Lost Jedi. The Jedi Exile did not join them to rebuild; he had more quests to finish, and more questions to be solved. The only man who could answer the questions was the fallen Jedi Knight, or more precisely the fallen Sith Lord, Revan. The Jedi Exile must now find him in the "Unknown Regions" of space. Today, luck has found The Exile as he has received a Distress Call coming from a plant not far.

**Space**

As the Exile received the Distress Call he can hear a voice, faint, but it is there: "Out gun to... Must… use…. my…. lig.. dam… Help!.. anyo…" All the Exile hears is static, and what sound like a lightsaber and blaster fire. The Exile's ship now goes into warp speed. As he comes closer to the planet the Ebon Hawk's Hyper Drive fails.

**"**Damn, so close!" the Exile says. Just then a thought runs through the Exiles mind as he remembers that **T3-M4** is still with him, "Hey T3. Fix the Hawk's Hyper Drive Quick!" the Exile yells. Just at that moment the Ebon Hawk is about to hit an asteroid belt, just as quick as lightsaber extends out the exile reacts. The Hawk was flying around the asteroids, which were huge as an armed and fully operational Battle Station. The little asteroids were hard to **dodge**, but the chances to get hit by those little ones were better then getting hit by a gigantic asteroid. The Exile saw that he was almost through. Now it was up to T3, but just then a BA sized asteroid hit the engine causing one of them to fail. Now it was in more rough on the Exile to maneuver the ship in the belt, but just then another BA asteroid came. The Exile saw an opening out. [At that instant the Exile knew that if he messed up it would mean his final count down. In a last ditch effort the Exile pushed the Ebon Hawk to its limits. The Hawk began to gain speed, as it began to look like a speeding demon; all of a sudden… he passed the last asteroid, jumping out of his seat the Exile yelled, "Huzzah!"

Just then he remembered that T3 was fixing the Hawk's Hyper Drive. He ran to help, but noticed something moving in the shadows. He brought out his lightsaber, to bring light into the room, but also defend him self. The Exile saw two glowing orange red eyes. "Hello Master. What is that smell? Oh master, you are such a meat bag indeed." said HK-47 emerging from the shadow

**"**What smell?" replied the Exile. Who then began smelling the air around him, and then began smelling his armpits. "Oh, that's the smell," said the Exile. "Thanks for telling me that I need a shower." After a second of thinking over the comment the Exiled replied, "Wait, I didn't know you can smell."

**"**Statement: Indeed I can master, for that is the way I was built," answered HK-47.

"Well that's great and all, but it's really good that you are here. T3 and I can really use your Robo-hands." While the Exile was running to T3, T3 was just closing up the panels. As T3 turned to leave, the Exile showed up. "You're done?" the Exile shockingly said.

**"**Be bepo bo," replied T3.

**"**Great, now we can focus our attention back to our main mission, and I need to take a shower. T3, make sure we warp to that plant that we got our Distress Call from!" The Exile ordered.

**The Shower**

**"**Man, I can't believe I haven't taken a shower in a long time, but who the hell does that HK unit thinks he is? Calling me meat bag!" he whispered moodily to himself.

**"**Statement: I heard that master!" responded HK-47. As the shower began to rain water, from the water storage in the cargo hold, the Exile saw a shadow, it was HK-47.

**"**Query: Master, what clothes would you like to were today?" questioned HK-47.

**"**What the Hell, HK? I'm taking a shower!" yelled the Exile.

**"**Statement: I can see that Master, but do you want the nice clean robe, or your barbecued stained robe?" replied the HK unit.

**"**NO, I want the dirty one!" the Exile said sarcastically

**"**As you wish Master." replied HK-47

**"**Wait, no, damn! What a smeg of a Droid!" yelled the angry Exile. As the Exile came out of the shower he saw that HK-47 put out a fresh clean robe. "Man, what a droid," the Exile whispered to him self as he began to put on his robes. "Hey T3, status!" he yelled.

**"**De bo bo depo," T3 replied.

**"**We've been here for 10 minutes. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" questioned the Exile.

**"**Depo be bepo," replied T3.

**"**You and HK-47 were fighting like usual," said the Exile, "Well have we landed yet?"

**"**Statement: Yes we have Master," replied HK-47.

"You were here the whole time HK?"

**"**Remark: Yes Master. I have been here sense the beeping little trash compactor started beeping to you about me." said HK-47.

**"**Well, how far till the point of destination?" asked the Exile.

"Commentary: It is just right out side master."

**"**Good let's go," the Exile said.

**The Unknown Planted**

The planet's terrain was that of a lush jungle. The planet was green, and had nearly as much trees as Kashyyyk, if not more. There was a river in front of them with a bridge, and a battle was taking place in front of a big temple. "Well, it looks like that's were we need to go, and it looks like one man is fighting from here, against well 10 or 25 people. Ready Guys?" the Exile asked.

**"**Statement: Lock and loaded Master!" said HK-47.

**"**De bo," T3-M4 answered. As the Exile group began to move through the jungle the Exile sensed five humanoid presents coming towards them.

**"**Ok guys, we got five of them coming our way, fan out!" the Exile ordered.

**"**Query: Oh yes Master, at long last combat, can I kill these meatbags first?" HK-47 questioned.

**"**Sure HK, just have fun I guess." the Exile replied, as HK-47 began to charge in, he first threw a plasma grenade, *boom* plasma and fire bursted out, killing two of the meatbags (humanoids). HK-47 began to fire; a burst of fire came out of his HK assaults rifle, shooting one in the head and the other in both arms and one leg. The last one was a smart one: as he took cover. As HK-47 began to scan were a better area was, an Ion grenade came flying out, HK-47 knew he had to act quick. Just in the nick of time, the Exile Force pushed it away. *Boom* it exploded ten feet away from HK-47. The Exile Force pulled the armed enemy, to his surprise; it was a person using a Neo Crusader Mandalorian Amour. The Exile used the force to stun his opponent for more questioning.

**"**HK, T3, keep going and help that man!" ordered the Exile. The Exile quickly ran back using the Force to help him carry both the injured soldier and the Mandalorian. He quickly used a med-pack on the injured soldier and sedated him. He then proceeded to strip the soldier of his amour and weapon, and tied him up. Next, he went to the Mandalorian. He first removed the Mandalorian's helmet, to his surprise it was a female Mandalorian; he had not seem a female in the battlefield in a long time. He put that thought behind and began to stripe her. And, like the other soldier he then tied her up. He was about to run out back to the battle, but was to far away. He remembered that the Swoop Bike was still with him; he began to unload it and quickly turned it on, and locked up the Ebon Hawk he then raced to the impending battle. As the speed of the Bike grew, grass began to fly around, as it also hit the Exile's face. The Exile had forgotten how the air felt when it hits you at a fast speed. While driving at this speed the Exile tried to focus on his main mission, find Revan. He was nearing the main battle. He began to use the trick **Visas Marr** had taught him. He used the force to see ahead; ahead he saw that the enemy number were now five, HK-47 and T3 M4 were just about to finish killing them all. Finally, the Exile arrived. When he came out from the trees HK47 and T3M4 pointed their arms (rifle/blaster) at the Exile, "Hey You Guys!" yelled the Exile. He then stopped near HK-47, and got out.

**"**Commentary: Master I could have killed you, which would have deactivated me!" said HK-47.

**"**So, you only cared about yourself?" questioned the Exile.

**"**Master, not at all. How could you say such a thing? I was just trying to survive," replied HK-47.

**"**Survive? I survive with the people who watch my back!" yelled the Exile.

**"**Commentary: As do I. Master, shall we find something to kill to cheer ourselves up?" asked HK-47.

**"**Well, you should be happy already, you killed around 20 humanoids," the Exile muttered.

**"**Statement: Oh thank you Master." replied HK-47.

**"**Hey where's that guy we saved?" the Exile asked.

**"**De bo depo be bepo," said T3 M4.

**"**Behind HK..." said the Exile. As HK-47 moved a man with a brown coat was revealed, "Revan!" he yelled.

**"**Who, me? Oh, no. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I'm not this Revan, however; thank you for the assistance" said the man.

**"**Then, what should we call the man we saved?" questioned the Exile.

**"**Me? They call me, The Doctor," he replied nonchalantly.

**"**Doctor? Doctor WHO?" questioned the Exile.

**"**Just The Doctor," he replied. Glancing back at the exile he asked, "The better question is: who are you?"

**"**You may call me, **Judas** or Exile. Either one works," the Exile answered. The Doctor was wearing a brown coat, and had sleek blue suit with brown pinstripes underneath. It was a four-buttoned suit, with the bottom two buttons unfastened. Underneath the suit was a shirt, a tie. And the finishing touché were a pair of red shoes.

**The Doctor**

**"**Well Doctor, why are you here?" asked the Exile.

**"**I need to refuel my ship. There was a fuel source here," said The Doctor.

**"**Query: You are looking for fuel here? How can one acquire fuel here?"

**"**Oh, well, it's quite easy. All I need is radiation from a space-time rift, but it is quite strange the source is coming from this temple here, but I don't know where to look first. Scans say it's about 10,560 ft. in the ground. Besides, I was attacked before I could check anything," Answered the Doctor.

**"**Commentary: My Master and I captured two enemy soldiers. Perhaps they may enlighten us at to why they attacked you." said HK-47

**"**Brilliant!" he yelled, "Where are they?"

**"**They're in my ship. One of them is in med-bay, and the other in the cargo hold. There both tied up," replied the Exile, "T3, HK, you guys go on foot and take The Doctor with you. I'll take the swoop bike back and unlock the doors," ordered the Exile. As the engine from the swoop bike began to run, the Exile sped off to the Ebon Hawk. Unlocking the Hawk's locks and putting the swoop bike back, he went to check the injured soldier. His wounds were healing, and he seemed too be awaking as the Exile grabbed another med-kit, to inject into the man knee.

**"**Where am I? Who are you?" the man asked, looking around trying to move.

**"**You attacked my men and me, and a man we tried to save. Oh, and I tied you up as a safety precaution. I've been treating the wounds my droid made on you. My name, well, you can call me **Judas **or Exile, it is up to you but know I saved you. I could have let you there to die in pain," The Exile stated.

**"**Well thanks, I guess everyone else is dead?" the man questioned.

**"**No, another one survived; the female Mandalorian," the Exile said, "So, what is your name?" asked the Exile.

**"**My name… name… my name is Ja…Jack. Some of my friends call me, Mad Jack," he said. "What are you going to do to me when you are done treating me?" asked Jack.

**"**Well, first I want Intel. What type of energy source does that temple have? And do you know if you have a man named Revan captive?" asked the Exile.

**"**Revan… no, maybe that female Mandalorian does. She was with a higher unit than mine, but there was a wanderer that was here not to long ago, another unit captured him. That temple is a Sith Temple. What source of energy you ask? Maybe dark side energy or force energy I don't know, it is all the same to me." Jack answered, "Well, what are you going to do to me now? I gave you all the answer you asked." he questioned.

**"**Well… I want you to serve me. I can always use another member," the Exile states truthfully.

**"**How will you know that I won't try to kill you? I've attempted to kill you before, what's to stop me now?" asked Jack.

**"**One, I saved your life so I am demanding a life debt. Two, I could just let you live, or I could torture you, or three-"

**"**Commentary: We can just kill him now master, or we can torture him, then put him in the wild and let the beast get him… Ah, yes, what a fitting way to be killed," stated HK-47, sneaking up on the two men as they spoke.

**"**Oh, do you hear that? I could use the force to see if you are lying. I could snap you in two," said the Exile. As Jack looked on in shock at the thought that crept in the Exile's mind.

**"**Ok, you got me, I will join you," said Jack, "But I can't really move, due to your droids rifle shots, do you have any robot parts I can use?" Jack asked.

**"**Oh, I think I can help with that," chimed in the Doctor; appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

**"**How?" questioned the Exile.

**"**I'm a Doctor, a man of science," he replied. "Do you have any spare metal parts?"

**"**Yeah, we do. It is in the cargo hold," replied the Exile.

**"**Great!" replied the Doctor as he went to the cargo hold he saw a lady, "What is that? There is some one tied up in there… What a curious group of people. Oh, yes, the lady captive," he commented. In the cargo hold there were a few metal parts and some wires. Using his trusty sonic screwdriver, the Doctor, created a robotic suit in an instant. Out came the most spectacular suit of robotics and technology that man has ever seen. It looked similar to HK-47's leg as the metal plates wrap around the legs to give a smooth look, the knees were round to give mobility and it had a metal foot and a cover for the calf, his arms was exactly like the leg it was smooth and the elbow was also round, the elbow was contended to his forearm and has a hand cover on his knuckles. "There," the Doctor said. Running back to Jack with a leg and both arms, "Oi, here you go. Try these on, it's a Doctor special order," he chuckled. As the Exile untied Jack, and helped put on the robotic arm, it fit on nicely.

**"**Hey nice fit… I can move it," Jack cheered as he began to put on his leg. He quickly sprang up and began to walk. "Oh, this is nice indeed, Thanks Doc." Jack said gratefully

**"**Oi, don't thank me, thank the Exile. He is the one who treated you and let you live," replied The Doctor.

**"**Oh, I will, I will" said Jack.

**"**Hey, where am I?" yelled a voice from the cargo hold. As everyone begin to run to the area.

**"**Hey, she's awake." Jack said.

**"**Jack is that you? Where are we?" asked the female Mandalorian.

**"**Yes it is me, Lt. Guys meet Lt. Sciuto, or **Athena** Sciuto." said Jack.

**"**Who are these men Lieutenant Colonel?" Asked Lt. Sciuto.

**"**Lieutenant, these are the men that we attacked, they spared us, sadly the rest of them are dead," said Jack.

**"**I see, what do you want?" asked Sciuto.

**"**Well, first I want to know why you attacked the Doctor, and what energy source is in that temple? Also, did you capture a man named Revan? All I want right now is answers," damned the Exile.

**"**Hahaha. Why should I tell you, look you made **Lieutenant Colonel** Jack a Cyborg, killed my friends, and you want me to help you!" yelled Sciuto.

**"**Commentary: let me torture her Master. I could get it out of her easily," said HK-47.

**"**I do not think torture will work HK. She's of Mandalorian blood, and if not blood, then there teachings," the Exile said.

**"**And how do you know about Mandalorian teachings?" Sciuto asked.

**"**Well, let's see. I fought your Comrades during the Mandalorian Wars, I was a Jedi General. I did fight along side Revan, and I killed every Mandalorian I could! I study what I could from your Mandalorian teaching of combat from you and Revan." The Exile said with a dark and savaged tone.

**"**I will only help you if you can defeat me in battle best out of three, also Jack here will be the ref," ordered LT. Sciuto.

**"**Fine, agreed, what are the rules?" asked the Exile.

**"**Basic Mandalorian Battle Circle Rules because I challenged you, you can pick from hand to hand, swords, or use everything in your arsenal," answered the LT. Sciuto.

**"**Hand to hand combat," replied the Exile.

**"**Good, just what I was thinking right now," said Sciuto as they moved the stuff from the cargo room. All eyes were watching both the Exile and Sciuto as the Exile charged first throwing a right round house; Sciuto grabbed it and tried to punch him in the face. The Exile doge the punch and used his left leg to elevated himself and kick Sciuto in the head causing her to fall. She quickly sprung up and began to hit the Exile, when he got up she grabbed onto him; her arms were under him, the Exile hip tossed her, and went on top of her and started to punch her; she was out. Jack jumped in and stopped the Exile from doing any more harm. She got up quick, but fell right back down, Jack looked upon her to see if she was ok. "I am fine Jack, just give me five minutes," asked Sciuto.

**"**Hey Jack, how is she?" asked the Exile.

**"**Give her five minutes," said Jack. Five minutes passed, "You ready for the second round LT. Sciuto?" said Jack.

**"**What are the rules Jedi?" Asked LT. Sciuto.

**"**Dull vibroblades," said the Exile.

**"**Ok," LT. Sciuto said with blood running down her nose. Now they both had dull vibroblades as Sciuto begins the first swing the exile pares it, almost hitting his head, she ducks and aims for his leg, the Exile jumps and trusts his vibroblade downward, Sciuto quickly moved, the Exile vibroblade got stuck into the ground LT. Sciuto began to attack the Exile in wild furry on hitting his legs about 10 times as she goes for the killing blow to the head, she swings and just in the nick of time the Exile grabs it in mid air with his bare hands. Sciuto in shock lets go of the vibroblade and admitted Defeat "Well General it looks like you beat me," said LT. Sciuto.

**"**Really, all I did was stop the final blow." Said the Exile.

**"**Yes, that is true, but to take all those blows, you mustered up enough will to grab my blade. You are a true worthy opponent… I…I yield," LT. Sciuto said with a sad tone of voice.

**"**Ok now give me what I want. Do you have Revan? What is the Energy source in the temple? Why are you here? **Mandalore** has returned." questioned the Exile.

**"**I do not know who he was all; I know is that he had a lightsaber and that he could use the force. When we asked for his name he just smiled, but his robes look liked Revans. In the temple there is a an unknown life force, it throws out a weird radiation wave that we do not know, but we are studying it to find out how we can hardness that energy and use it. I was captured during the Mandalorian Wars, I was 15 then the year was 3,963 was born on Serroco. I survived the nuclear strike that rained down on my world. After that I … We need to get going; this is no time for talk about ones life." Said Sciuto, "We need to get back before we miss our chance to strike and take over!"

**"**I agree with her," said Jack. "I need to brief you on the temple, so everyone move to the center of the ship, we can not waste anymore time!" as Jack said with a furious tone of voice running to the center, as everyone followed. "Ok! The name of the temple is 'V'ger', the temple itself is more then what appears to be. From where it touches the ground and up is a temple, but underneath the temple is a row of sub levels and it is huge! We are still trying to clear out and find what is there and why was it built, but most importantly find out who made it. Hey Doctor, where did your ship scan the energy? Sciuto where is the prison?" asked Jack.

**"**It was around ah 10560 ft. in the ground," replied the Doctor.

**"**That is the same feet deep where we keep the prisoner sir level 6," said Sciuto, as Jack began to think on what to do and how to get in there with out a big fight.

**"**Hey HK what do you propose?" asked Jack.

**"**Answer: Well I can sneak in and attack, take out the main defense and blast every meatbag that gets in my way." Answered HK-47.

**"**What about you, Exile?" asked Jack.

**"**Well I say we should **advance and attack,attack and destroy; breaking through their main center of defense, then use the elevators. If they have them and get what we came for, and get the hell out of there! Plus, I have the force so it will be an easy task to kill them.**"

**"****Advance and Attack,Attack and Destroy?**" said the Doctor, with a shocked look upon his face.

**"**Yes, is there a problem?" replied the Exile with a curios look upon his face.

**"**N... no… I was just remembering something, that's all," replied the Doctor, with a still startled look.

**"**I see, well Jedi, there are a few Sith Soldiers or fallen Jedi, what ever you call them." Jack said with an aggressive voice.

**"**Well Jack, you and Sciuto know more about the temple. You can lead, follow, or just get out of the way," said the Exile.

**"**Why are you not leading?" asked Jack.

**"**I would love to but I have no knowledge of the temple like you do… Wait let me go in your mind, should have done this in the first place!" the Exile yelled with a beastie look upon his face. As the Exile put his hands upon Jacks head, in an instant Jack and the Exiles minds where one, light illumined from the hands of the Exile, and he began to look in the though and memories of Jack. There he saw what secrets the temple had, accessible areas, accesses codes, what he though of the Exile and the crew, ventilation system, what was in the temple, the enemy they must face, type of defenses, emerge exit, and blue prints to the temple. The Exile then released his hand and the light faded away, and Jack fell to the ground. He quickly got up and was in quite a shock. His eye looked as if they them self had faded and in a sense cease to exist, as sweat ran down his neck and forehead and his skin fated into a white skin tone, he began to walk unevenly his balance was off.

**"**My eyes, I can not see!" yelled Jack.

**"**Ah, just stop yelling and breath, take deeper breaths. I felt that you can control the force, so I did that to you so I can teach you a technique that will allow you to see throw the force, do you accept?" asked the Exile.

**"**Oh yeah, like I have more than one option, yes!" dammed Jack.

**"**Ok, now breath, close you eye lids, everything else will be a distraction. Now reach out with your mind, listen to my breathing, do not focus on the sound, but the life behind it. Imagine its energy, it texture, in tandem with the breathing, and then, in your mind, step back from the image, and see what remains." He said as he taught.

**"**I'm getting it, yes, I can see!" yelled Jack!

**"**Wow, you learn quick, just as I did. It is going to take more effort for you to maintain sight, but you will be able to do it." The Exile said with a smile. "Oh and by the way," the Exile said lifting up his hands, *Sap!* The Exile looked at Jack "I only blocked your eye sight for a short time. Now if you want to learn more I will be happy to teach you." The Exile said with a devilish grin.

**"**You only blocked it for a little?" said Jack, lost in his own thoughts.

**"**Yes I did, but you can answer later, we must get back to the task at hand. Sorry everyone for sidetracking of course," The Exile said politely "Now that I have the information I need, here is the plan HK-47 you and T3-M4 will sneak into the temple, there is an entrance that is hidden on the south of it T3 you are going to hack into it. Most portals use it, only to switch who is on duty, most of the time it is unused, me and the other with follow alone once we take out a portal and take the uniform. Sciuto that is when you come into play, can you get use uniform?" asked The Exile.

**"**I think I ca…" as Sciuto was interrupted by HK-47.

**"****Objection:** We can just blast in; we did it on the **Ravager, Telos, and other areas.**"

**"**Hmm…that is quite a good idea, you can go kill as many meatbag as you want, and you are going to be quite a distraction, so once we slip in you can go kill everyone. Then we can meet up on the six floor of the temple. Oh, and HK-47 when you enter the temple go straight there will be row of stair with a door leading to a control room, destroy the turret gun and battle droids then there is a computer terminal, use that to gas the troops in the next room, then use code "**Kaleds" to go into the elevator. Also "Kaleds" is the master code to get through every little thing. Is Everyone Ready?**" the Exile asked.

**"**Ready!" Everyone said. As the group began to walk towards the temple, HK-47 departed to the front of the temple. As the Exile walk more he realized that the forest look a lot like Dxun, a smile came upon his face. As the group came to the secret side entrance, *Boom!* A whip crack sound flew out as the ground shook.

**"**Guess that's the queue," The Doctor said. T3-M4 opens the door, the rest jump in. The Elevator turns on, and music begins to play. The Exile pressed the button to the six floors. The Elevator began to shake as it plummeted to the downward. "Hey **Judas, what if you can't find the person you are looking for?**" asked the Doctor

**"**Well, I guess I wasted my time, but I must keep looking," said the lonely Exile, looking up as if I was remembering the battles that's he fought. When they got out there was blood and pieces of body parts, the walls have been broken. The smell of burnt bodies was also in the air. The Exile recognized the way the dismemberment was done, Revan was here and escaped, the Exile burst into a run and went towards the prisoner's room. It was the start of a trail, he ran onwards and followed the trail of bodies, everyone else went along, and it led to the lab where the energy held. A blot of lightning flew across the room, and a yell came from the room. The Exile crept along the wall, popping out his head to see what was going on. It was Revan it looks like he was being suck up by the energy, or maybe he was stealing its power. Light was glowing around Revan's black cape, as he began to float in the air "Revan!" yelled the Exile.

Revan quickly turned, looking at his once General, "Quick get out of here it's going to…" *BOOM!* Light surged through out the room as the light engulfed Revan before he could finish his sentence. Smoke was all in the room. *BOOM!* A new explosion came from the opposite side. Only a few words came out of these new creatures.

**"**Report, what is going on here," said a strange voice as three blue eyes appeared in the smoke. "Who is responsible for this, the Emperor is not going to like this?" said another strange voice.

**"**That Voice! "Said The Doctor looking up, to take a glimpse at the voice "Oh no, let's get out of here." the Doctor said in a shocked voice.

**"**Explanation: why must we run, we can simply blast them out of here." said HK-47 coming out of the smoke. Just then the strange people spotted HK-47.

**"**You there identify your self!" said the voice.

As HK-47 laid his orange eyes upon those creatures, "Disclosure: I am a versatile protocol and combat droid, fluent in verbal and cultural translation."

**"**You are not of this building droid, Daleks Reign Supreme! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" said the Creature referred to as Dalek. Just then HK-47 quickly turned on his force field, laser firer came out of the Daleks firing mechanism. As the firing continue too rain down on HK- 47, the Jedi Exile was still in shock with Revan's Death right in front of him. Lighting began to appear on the Exile's body, as he got up and with the twist of the force lifted up the Daleks and smashed them into each other, also shocking them with lighting. He then unleashed his **lightsaber** and hacked away at the injured Daleks.

**"**Doctor! Get the energy and move out," said the Exile, walking over to where Revan once stood. Revan's mask was still on the ground, as the Exile reach to the ground it was still hot to the touch. The doctor went over to the energy and popped out his container.

**"**Done," said the Doctor.

**"**Ok let's move," said the Exile as the group began to run to the exit. More Daleks troops came there way, they quickly ran into another room, which led to another route to the elevator. They kept running and just when the elevator opened up they where spotted. They quickly pressed the button to the first floor. The elevator flew upward in such speeds, everyone felt nauseated. At last the group was on the south side of the temple. They began to run to there ships.

**"**I am going to my ship the "**TARDIS", my ship looks like a blue box, do not hit it!**" the Doctor said, running off somewhere. As the rest where still running to the Ebon Hawk, the Daleks came flying out, and began to scan for the Exile and the group. The Exile looked back; he barley could see the Daleks in the forest, as he reached in his robe for his blaster.

**"**Everyone move out, hurry to the ship, this is going to be one hella of a battle," the Exile ordered.

**"**Explanation: Master why are you going to use that blaster here, take mine. I will need that back," HK-47 said as he throws the rifle to the Exile.

**"**Thanks HK, now get the fuck out of here!" the Exile ordered once more. As he began to open fire, plasma shots came bursting out, the Exile used the force to add electrical pulse to the blast, the Daleks where hit a few time, but there shields were holding up as they returned fire. Blue laser fire came down on the surrounding area of the Exile. Trees were dieing and burning. The Exile then fled the fight, knowing he was out matched, but before he left the Exile quickly sent a powerful surge of lightning which the Daleks moved away from the blast, then the Exile used the force to push them into each other so they could lose balance, the Exile had a better chance to escape them.

The Exile reached his ship; the sound of the hyper drive engine could be heard. As the Exile entered he began to take off, as the Dalek threat moved closer to them, the Exile took off. Laser fire came upon them, as the Ebon Hawk took of,* Bam!*The ships right side engine has been blasted off, as the crew saw the Doctor's ship taking off as well. The Ebon Hawk was now going to colliding with the **TARDIS, but a strange thing happen as the TARDIS began to fade away. The **Dalek continued to rain fire on the Ebon Hawk, as the Ebon Hawk and the TARDIS collided a big bring light came out engulfing everyone.

**The Engulfing Light**

As everyone came to, the Ebon Hawk looked different, extremely different. In the center of the ship was a tube that went straight up, and was lighten, the walls were covered in a bronze or brownish color, with circles all over the area. "Ah, you are awake now, how do you like our ship," said the doctor as the Exile got up and looked the doctor straight in the eyes.

**"**What do you mean our ship? What happened to us? What happened to the ship?" The Exile interrogated in a fearsome tone.

**"**Well, I do not know, it's the first time it has happened to me, well not really but… wait in a way it is my first, oh, I do not know how to explain that. But the energy I gave the TARDIS must have caused it to go through time and space. Maybe it's when you hit me. Maybe the TARDIS took your ship and somehow merged in to one… strange," the Doctor commented.

**"**Merged! Merged! That's just great, how do we unmerge them?" asked the Exile.

**"**I do not know, but I had a look around, and found out that the **interior of the ship, is in the out line of the ship, but is as big as mine and has my thing. For example your storage room has several brick-walled storage areas like mine, oh and my wardrobe is in there too.**" Said the Doctor

**"**You have a **wardrobe?" asked the Exile trying to calm himself down.**

**"**Oh yes, really big too,**multi-leveled room with a helical staircase.**" replied the Doctor. "I think we should name the ship the Ebon TARDIS, or just leave it to the TARDIS, maybe the-"The Doctor was interrupted by the Exile

**"**Where the hell are we?" asked the Exile, who was still dazed.

**"**Oh… I do not know let me check, my ship." The Doctor said moving toward the big tube. "Ah, it seems we are not where we were."

**"**What do you mean?" the Exile said in a puzzled tone.

**"**We somehow went to another universe!" the Doctor said with a smile.

**"**Why are you …" the Exile was quickly interrupted by the Doctor.

**"**Oh no, we must get out of here now!" said the Doctor.

**"**Why must we go?" the Exile asked.

**"**Not to barge in but there are two ships fighting." said Jack, coming from the pilot's room.

**"**Where you sitting on my chair?" asked the Exile.

**"**The one were the pilot sits? Then no…" said Jack with a look of fear in the eyes

**"**I'll deal with you later," said the Exile, "fucken ass hole. Take us out of here Doctor, engage." As the Ebon TARDIS moved out of the battle a forceful wave hit them, as the Exile and the Doctor moved to the cockpit (pilot's room) the Doctor saw the a gray ship, then what he saw on the side was shocking. A Black hold had appeared. The Doctor saw on the ship it had the letter and number of NCC-1701.

**"**I have seen that, the Ship's ID." said the Doctor.

**"**You have seen that before?" asked the Exile.

**"**Yes, just let me get my communicator," Replied the Doctor, as he ran off to the storage room.

**"**Query: How would he know that Master?" asked HK-47.

**"**Maybe he's been here before… what's your guess?"

**"**Statement: Maybe he went to a different universe before." Commented HK-47 as the Doctor returned with his communicator.

**"**Ok, the Doctor to Scotty," said the Doctor.

**"**Dr. **McCoy? What do you want? I am a little busy.**" Scotty asked.

**"**No, this is the Doctor, I can help you out if you want," Said the Doctor.

**"**Dr. WHO? Sure I'll take what ever help I can get." replied Scotty.

**"**Just call me the Doctor! Ok this is the best you can do right now. By ejecting the ship's warp core into the Black hole then detonating it can destroy the Black hole, or push you away from It." answered the Doctor.

**"**That has a high chance of not working," said Scotty.

**"**Well it looks like you do not have much of a choice, do you Scotty?" replied the Doctor.

**"**Fine, fine. I'll give her all she has," Scotty said with a weird tone. As the Doctor turn his addition back to the Exile. "Oh, **Judas** (Jedi Exile) can I talk to you real quick, in private?

**"**Sure" said the Exile as he and the Doctor when into the storage room "What's on your mind." As the Doctor eyes lay upon the Exile, his Eye's began to shake in fear.

**"**Those Creatures that you killed, they are called the "**Daleks"**. I have been in war with them my whole life! Now they are back, and they where talking about an Emperor, a **Dalek Emperor**. My companion killed the Emperor, it does not make sense." Said the Doctor looking up into the ceiling as if he was looking out in space, then looks back down at the Doctor "They will be back soon, they always will be." As the Doctor was begin to walk about, the Exile grab him

**"**What are we going to do then?" asked the Exile looking at the Doctor with a calm but, concern look in this eye.

**"**We are going to one place that I know could help, well a little" replied the Doctor

"Where is that?" asked the Exile

**"**Earth" the Doctor said walking away as he. Just then the communicator went on, "Captain Kirk to the Doctor" said Captain Kirk over the communicator, as the Doctor pick it up to reply.

"Doctor here" replied the Doctor, as he Grinned

**"**Yes, I was told by our Mechanic Scotty that you help us out, and our Scans show that your ship is damaged, you can dock onboard, and we will take you to Earth, with us. What do you say?" said Captain Kirk. As all eyes look at the Doctor and the Exile, the Exile nodded his head to the Doctor. The Doctor gave his replied.

**"**Ok, we will head in but can you do not need to send the coronets to us ". "The Doctor is out!" As he began to move the Ebon "TARDIS" into the rear end of the Enterprise, and enter the docking port, the Crew looked out in the Cockpit, HK-47 moved into the Exit of the ship, waiting to exit. As the Ebon TARDIS landed on ground never touch by any ship of their world. As the crew step out on the strange ship. A door open as what to appear to be an honor guard unit awaiting them. "It nice to meet, I am The Doctor"

**"**It is nice to see you face to face, I am Captain Kirk, and this is the USS Enterprise." Kirk said, as he walk closer to the Doctor "Thank you and your crew for helping us out, how is your ship?" asked Kirk

**"**The ship is fine, but I will stay and fix up the ship, for minor repairs." Replied The Doctor as he turned towards the Ebon TARDIS crew "All of you should enjoy yourselves. Don't worry about me. Would that be fine Captain Kirk?" asked The Doctor

**"**Fine with me, oh this is by the way this is Lieutenant commander Spock." Said Kirk, as a huge grin came upon the Doctor's face

**"**Its nice to meet you said the Doctor; now if you do not mind I will head back to the ship, but if you where so kind to tell me what happen out there, I will be glad to hear the story." The Doctor said.

**"**Sure I just need to report back to Captain Pike and then I will tell you when we reach Earth" as Kirk left to report what happen to Captain Pike. As the other disbanded to go look around the Enterprise, and to tastes the food. As the Jedi Exile wonder what will happen to them, he started to think more. He stops and sat on the cold metal floor, he cross his legs and began to meditate. He began to see the image of Revan, and the blast that took him; he then realized that if they survived he must have survived as he began to run. After running he realized he was lost has he began to look around he bump into a man

**"**Sorry I was lost and…" the Exile said as he stopped, he look at the man "Spock it's you" said the Exile.

As Spock look at the Exile "would you care to join me for some tea, or for a meal?" said Spock.

**"**I would be glad to" said the Exile, as he followed him, he was uncertain at first but he had eaten is some time.

**"**As a voice came on "what floor? The elevator asked. As the Exile got startle by it at first the garage

"Officer's observation lounged." Spock replied

"So what do you do here?" asked the Exile

**"**I am the science officer, and first officer." Spock Replied. "What about you?"

"Me? I am one of the last Jedi" said the Exile

**"**Jedi? What is that?"

**"**Umm, you do not know what or who a Jedi is… A Jedi is one who can used the force, and help to save the galaxy. It is an easy way to put it."

"What is the Force?"

"The Force… the Force is everything around us, it is a part of the universe, it flow though me and you."

"Then how can you use it?"

"Well only certain people can use the force." Said the Exile as the elevator came to a halt

**"**We are here, excuse me I will get the tea, and food" Spock said "What do you want?"

**"**If you have any Malla petal, that would be fine, oh and Mandalorian wine" the exile replied. Spock raised his eye brow.

"I do not know what that is" replied Spock

"Then just surprise me" the Exile said with a smile

**"**That seems more logical then you might think." Spock said walking off.


End file.
